villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leon Linden
Leon Linden is the main antagonist of the 1988 horror movie, Pin and also a young man displaying traits associated with schizophrenia as well as those of disassociative personality disorder. He is portrayed by British-born Canadian actor, writer, director and voice actor David Hewlett who is best known for his role as Dr. Rodney McKay on the American-Canadian sci-fi series, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe. Biography Pre-Movie The only son of Dr. Frank Linden and an unnamed mother, Leon, like his younger or older sister, Ursula grew up, both children experiencing a terrible childhood due in part to their mother's obsessive compulsive disorder as well as her discouraging her children in playing outdoors or bringing anyone home, purely due to their mother's fear of dirt and germs while their father who was a doctor was also emotionally cold and very distant with both parents providing little to nothing in terms of love or comfort to their children, essentially damaging Leon to a far greater extent than Ursula herself. As such, Leon and Ursula grew up with only each other for company and support while learning about the human body from Pin, a life-size anatomically correct medical dummy Dr. Linden kept in his office. Leon was left further traumatized when he witnessed a nurse who worked with his father have sex with Pin. Unknown to everyone, even his family, Leon who was displaying signs associated with disassociative personality disorder began to believe that Pin was actually alive instead of a puppet and remained doing so for the rest of his childhood with the habit even expanding into his teenage years with it growing stronger when Leon turned eighteen. Pin Now a young man aged eighteen, Leon spent more time with Pin, even going so far as to talk the dummy and read it books but all that ended when Dr. Linden after forgetting case studies for a speech returned home and caught Leon talking to Pin. Realizing the full extent of Leon's psychosis as well as his son's unhealthy obsession with Pin, Dr. Linden took Pin instead, stating that he would use the dummy as visual aid for a speech but in actuality, Dr. Linden knowing of Leon's actions secretly resolved to leave Pin at the medical school. This ultimately left Leon deeply heartbroken and in tears. However, while heading back to the high school, both Dr. Linden and Mrs. Linden were killed in a car crash, presumably caused by either Dr. Linden driving at high speed or by Pin's influence which left both Leon and Ursula orphaned. Later, at the crash scene, as Ursula sat in a police car, grieving, Leon secretly retrieved Pin from the scene and brought the doll back home. For a short time, the two enjoyed their independence but things changed when Mrs. Linden's sister, Aunt Dorothy moved in with the two teenagers. She encouraged Ursula to begin working at the local library which caused Leon to resent Dorothy as he believed that Dorothy was being a bad influence. Leon later spoke with Pin and later used the doll to give Aunt Dorothy such a bad fright that she suffered a heart attack and died instantly. Despite Ursula's death, this did nothing to detail Ursula who continued working at the library where she later met her boyfriend, the handsome jock Stan Fraker with the two later falling in love. As this happened, Leon's unhealthy fixation continued to go to extreme lengths which was shown when Leon dressed up in the clothes of his dead father before giving Pin latex skin and a wig. Leon soon began to believe that Stan was only interested in Ursula's inheritance and that Stan also wanted Leon to be placed into a sanitarium. To make sure that Stan would be permanently disposed of, Leon invited Stan over under the guise that they were discussing a surprise birthday party for Ursula, only for Leon to drug Stan's drink. When Stan tried to fight back, Leon responded by bludgeoning Stan with a wooden sculpture before attempting to drop the bag containing Stan in the river, Pin having suggested that Leon do that. Unfortunately, Leon's plans were interrupted by a phone call from Ursula who announced that she was planning on coming home early. Caught off-guard, Leon quickly improvised by hiding Stan's body in a woodpile outside the house before cleaning up the blood. When Ursula arrived home, Leon tried to smooth things over by telling her that Stan had gone to visit a sick friend. Ursula believed him but then she discovered a watch belonging to Stan under one of the chairs, a watch she had given to Stan as a gift. She also discovered the wet spot where Leon had cleaned up and instantly confronted Leon with Leon attempting to blame everything on Pin. Ursula later fled, hysterical while Leon confronted Pin, demanding to know why Pin wouldn't help him. Pin responded by stating that he had never lied to Leon or even lied for him before saying that despite stating that Leon was doing it for Ursula, Pin stated that Leon was actually doing those horrible things for himself. Ursula later arrived in with an axe which she raised, ready to strike with the move causing Leon to scream and cower in terror. A while later, with Stan having been discovered, he and Ursula got back together. Ursula later went to visit Pin and told him about how she was going on a trip with Stan and how she missed Leon. It was later shown seconds later that Ursula was actually talking to Leon who was now wearing Pin's clothes and wig while sitting there, catatonic in a wheelchair which suggests that the second Ursula destroyed the dummy with the axe, Leon suffered a psychotic break, causing the Pin side of his personality to completely take over while presumably leaving Leon's original consciousness catatonic or permanently suppressed while also resulting in Leon becoming a real, life-size version of Pin. Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Misogynists Category:Control Freaks